


First Kisses and After

by windchijmes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kisses and scheming young Dwarves, M/M, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windchijmes/pseuds/windchijmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is normal. Except for one thing. Dwalin gets an unexpected visit from Fili and Kili, the two young rascals. Then comes their brazen request - the boys want their first kiss. And they want it from Dwalin. Well, Dwalin says no, of course. Those are Thorin's sister-sons! But the lads wheedle and beg so very prettily, and ah, oh dear, Dwalin does want to kiss them after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses and After

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20704511#t20704511

The day is like any other day. The sky is blue, the forges are roaring, the young Dwarves are still making ludicrous errors in the training arena, _annoyingly so_. Then something comes along to throw a wrench into the workings of this very normal day.

Legs astride the chair and his hands resting on his thighs, Dwalin cocks his head slowly as he stares at the lads fidgeting before him.

“Mister Dwalin, we need to confer with you,” Kili declares, his young face unusually solemn. He has his hands clasped behind his back and he is rocking back and forth on his booted feet as if he cannot keep still.

_Confer_ , that is all Dwalin thinks about. The lads want to confer with him, would you believe it.

Standing slightly behind Kili, Fili looks almost apologetic. He also looks very sensible, very good, almost prim even with his perfect braids.

Now what would these two young rascals want with Dwalin that is so clandestine that they make a visit to his private residence? “What about?” he replies gruffly, beginning to wonder if he needs to send word to Thorin about his precious nephews’ suspicious behaviour. Then he revises his thoughts. Perhaps informing Dis would be more suitable. That woman handles her sons with much more aplomb.

Kili clears his throat importantly. “Well, it goes like this. We have decided that we are old enough to be properly kissed.”

Somewhere at this point, Dwalin implodes.

“And our first proper kiss – ” Kili forges on with the unstoppable energy of a lad who is undertaking his first mission.

“Must be _you_ ,” Fili finishes.

Astutely, Dwalin decides there and then he is not going to send word to any living soul, never mind a member of the Durin line.

“Why me?” the warrior demands. Because, in the name of Mahal’s leaping beard, _why him indeed_?

“You are a mighty warrior. Guard of the King.”

“And you would never hurt us.”

“No!” Dwalin bellows.

“Why not?” Kili actually seems affronted by Dwalin’s brutal rejection. Now his arms are crossed before his chest. “We think it’s a reasonable request.”

Fili takes up the debate now. “And you are a suitable teacher as any. Better than most.”

“Bollocks! Preposterous is what it is,” Dwalin retorts. No, really, why would these two rogues think it reasonable to make such a request of Dwalin? Giving them their first kisses, honestly! He’s watched them since they could run and talk, taught them to make their first catapult, taught them how to wield their first sword, taught them how to approach their first lass…

Oh.

No, just, _no_. “I won’t do it,” Dwalin tells them without ceremony. He is not going to be made a part of the rascals’ carnal – episodes.

“But there is no one else,” Fili speaks up now. He moves up beside his brother, and his face is crestfallen. “We don’t trust anyone else with this. We’ve tried in the tavern, but the women there were…were…” he falters in embarrassment, chewing compulsively on his bottom lip.

Kili scowls in agreement, cheeks beginning to heat in recollection of their less-than-pleasant encounters. “The men were even worse. They didn’t want just a kiss, did they, Fili?”

“They got so rough,” Fili says quietly, lowering his gaze.

Dwalin cannot help it. Already, his blood is boiling and his face darkens. Those tavern bastards _did what_? Yes Kili and Fili are princes of Ered Luin and they would grow up to lead their folks, but until then, they are only _lads_. Why, they have just reached maturity only several years ago! They are young and still so, so _sweet_.

Dwalin’s brows knit together. Sweet? What was that?

“Mister Dwalin,” Kili sighs long and loud, now clasping his hands before him. “We want our first kiss to be splendid and marvellous and memorable – ”

Fili steps forward beseechingly. “And _special_.”

You’d think the lads are describing fireworks and magic spells. Dwalin harrumphs under his breath. Kisses are just _that_ – spit-swapping. How extraordinary is that? Dwalin’s own first kiss was with – with – never mind. He does not relent just yet. This is serious business. There are _matters_ at stake here, and the most dangerous of them all is Thorin and Dis finding out that he has taken their precious boys’ first kisses. They may be amenable to it, perhaps even enthusiastic _eventually_ , but not before flaying Dwalin alive first.

“We would not tell uncle and mother,” Fili promises.

Dwalin looks up sharply at him. Does the lad read minds now?

“They’ll _kill_ us,” Kili nods conspiratorially. “We’d never tell.”

All right. But there is still the matter of _morals_. Yes, those principles that Dwalin has never abided by and now find himself floundering before them.

Kili has just turned thirty-eight and Fili isn’t much older at forty-three. Dwalin is old enough to be their father and in many ways, he has been an uncle to them. To actually kiss them now – in a manner that is less than _paternal_ – is something of deep consideration. Granted, Dwalin has taken notice of the lads’ burgeoning sexuality and dare he admit it, _beauty_.  The older of the two, Fili is interestingly, the less overt in his self-expression. He uses his gentle smile and his unusual golden hair to good effect, needing very little effort to draw the attention of others. Kili, on the contrary, brims with vivacity and emotion, displaying his temperament with little restraint.

They are as different as the sun and the moon, and they are both alluring in their own ways. And now they stare at him, offering their innocence to him so openly. So _damningly_.

Dwalin is vexed. How untoward that he is so easily seduced by two younglings. If the others ever find out – not that they ever would – he’d never hear the end of it. Sighing to himself, Dwalin appraises the lads. They are still awaiting his response, eyes wide with want. Dwalin’s eyes drift wretchedly to their lips – Kili’s full, plush mouth and Fili’s chiselled ones framed by dimples – and back to their eyes again.

Mahal help him, _he wants to taste them_.

“Well then,” Dwalin says, his throat feeling dry and tight and his insides doing a slow turn. “Who’ll go first?” his voice is deeper now, almost rough.

Thrilled grins flashed across the boys’ faces.

Kili shrugs almost jauntily, looking like a brash young colt. “I will,” he decides for them all.

Dwalin chuckles inwardly. How very true to nature, this dark-haired young thing. No sooner has Dwalin hold out his arms, he gets a blinding flurry of lanky limbs and warm, supple body. Quite masterfully, Kili has managed to clamber onto his lap, and there the lad makes himself comfortable, slinging his thighs over the older Dwarf’s hips and wrapping his arms around Dwalin’s neck. Now Kili smirks at him, cocky and beautiful at the same time with his dark eyes and even darker hair that runs wild as the mountain forests. The arse that is now spread so teasingly on Dwalin’s lap feels firm and promising.

The lad doesn’t wait. Angling his head, he pushes right into the kiss.

Dwalin leans his head back, already assaulted by Kili’s mouth. His hands find Kili’s hips and grip them firmly, approving of the way they twist under his touch. The boy kisses like he fights – untamed and brazen. He suspects that what Kili wants, he always gets. So Dwalin merely guides him now, keeping his fingers at the boy’s chin, enjoying the lush wetness of his eager lips, slowing the kiss down when Kili would push for more. Little growls of frustration resound in Kili’s throat and he squirms harder into Dwalin’s chest. And again, Dwalin pulls back, using his superior strength to hold the lad and temper his urgency.

Quick learner that he is, Kili makes another little sound of want, but he begins to ease, his body relaxing, and it is then Dwalin surges up and thrusts his tongue deep into the boy’s mouth. Ripples of surprise and pleasure quiver across Kili’s form, and to Dwalin’s fierce satisfaction, Kili’s tongue twines around his own, exploring and tasting and matching the warrior in desire. Then, as if emboldened, Kili’s teeth nip at him playfully, and it is Dwalin’s turn to groan into the kiss. A most mischievous, seductive little nymph, this. As if hearing his thoughts, Kili’s arms tighten around his neck and what is supposed to be a first kiss deepens into a stream of breathless, demanding meshes of lips and tongues.

It was Kili who began the kiss, and now the boy ends it with a reluctant sigh, his lips sliding over Dwalin’s own with lingering need. When he raises his head, Kili’s face is flushed from the force of the kiss. That naughty tongue darts out again to taste his own lips, and Kili grins almost drunkenly.

Dwalin takes his chin again, his thumb rubbing wryly across the boy’s reddened mouth. Whoever would be Kili’s future mate would have her, and even possibly his, hands full.

“I really liked that,” Kili grins, eyes sparkling. “Let’s do it again.”

The warrior raises an eyebrow, but he does not get to respond, because Fili beats him to it.

“It’s my turn,” the golden-haired Dwarf points out archly. His demeanour bears similarity to that of a pupil demanding his reward. “Get off.”

“Very well,” Kili replies breezily. He begins to remove himself from Dwalin’s lap, but not before his eyes lit up with merriment and he plants a last resounding kiss on the warrior’s lips. Then he lifts himself off entirely and saunters off to one side, looking mightily pleased with himself. The dark-haired imp even makes a gesture in Dwalin’s general direction, his eyes daring Fili, as if saying _there you go, have your turn and see if you can do better_.

In response, Fili tosses his head in disdain at Kili’s provocation.  “May I?” he asks politely of Dwalin.

Parting his great thighs, Dwalin motions the boy closer. He doubts Fili would be inclined to ride his lap the way Kili had done, and he is right. Wearing his customary benign smile, the fair-haired Dwarf steps into Dwalin’s space – and stops. There is something deliberate and calculated about Fili’s approach, as if he is conscious of Kili’s presence and he is yet uncertain of forgetting himself in front of his younger brother. The golden Dwarf is careful to keep an inch of distance between he and Dwalin’s bodies, and his bearing speaks of practiced composure.

This tells Dwalin that the young Dwarf is secretly anxious and trying not to show it.

It is _endearing_ , and it only goads Dwalin on. He’s always enjoyed a challenge, after all. Reaching up, slowly so as not to startle the lad, Dwalin takes him by the back of his neck and pulls him in, keenly aware of the control that Fili is clinging on to, until their lips brush. He starts languidly, all light suckling and nipping, while his fingers grip Fili’s chin the way he had Kili. But unlike Kili, he seeks now to coax and encourage. He teases the corners of Fili’s mouth, his tongue tracing along its luscious contours until they part for him. Yet he does not delve into its tempting warmth. Fili’s hands are now clutching at his vest, fingers clenching and unclenching in silent plea.

Still Dwalin takes his time, stoking the lad’s desire with full, deep caresses at the lips, his hand winding imperiously into that golden hair, until Fili all but melts into his embrace. The boy’s mouth surrenders fully to him, tongue flicking out almost shyly to invite Dwalin in, then making soft moans as Dwalin does exactly that.

One of his arms rise and curve around the lad’s waist, enveloping its youthful slenderness, and trapping Fili at his chest. Like a skittish mare, Dwalin realises as he plunders the pretty mouth beneath his own, relishing the feel of the lad’s golden softness writhing in his arms. As Fili begins to pant from breathlessness, the warrior finishes the kiss with a quick press of lips over one dimple. That draws a surprised chuckle from the lad, complementing his kiss-swollen lips and the flutter of his eyelashes. On impulse, Dwalin tucks a stray golden curl behind the lad’s ear, and the bashful smile that Fili gives him seems to suggest that yes, Dwalin’s kiss had been as special as he had asked for.

“So, when is our second kiss?” Kili pipes up from the wall where he has been lounging impatiently. “And the third?”

“And every subsequent one,” Fili adds – and is he _glowing_? “We can do more than kiss, you know, Mister Dwalin.”

Kili marches over to them, his face so innocent but his expression unholy. “We can be very good at other things too.”

Other things.

Dwalin isn’t so sure if he wants to find out yet. Already Thorin and Dis’ figures are looming threateningly at the back of his mind. The boys look like they’re vibrating all over with unsated arousal and Dwalin actually finds himself easing his chair back a little. The kisses with these two irrepressible lads had been enjoyable. All right, _immensely_ enjoyable, as with the first bite of ripe, succulent fruit. But that doesn’t mean he’s suddenly responsible for their lifelong carnality, thank you very much. He’s beginning to feel like a conquest, and he’s their _elder_ , by Mahal’s beard!

“Find someone else,” he informs the boys, brusquely ignoring their abject disappointment and how disturbingly they resemble kicked puppies. “Now go before I haul your arses out myself.” But it is difficult to remain gruff with these lads for long. Not when they are bounding up to him and feathering their lips over his cheeks.

“Thank you, Mister Dwalin,” Fili says. He of the quiet loveliness and beguiling enticement.

“You gave us the best first kisses ever,” Kili declares. Impetuous, charming and fiery all at once.

Dwalin gives in and tousles their dark and golden heads with rough affection. There is no means of comparison now, is there? First kisses will always be the foremost and the beginning to the rest that follow.

It is with some wistfulness when he smacks their young arses and sends them off laughing and blushing.

++++++++++

Standing at the cobbled pathway that leads out of Mister Dwalin’s residence, the brothers glance at the door with reluctance, then at each other.

“That tavern story,” Fili begins, rolling his eyes delicately. “Went better than I thought.”

Kili puffs up with ill-concealed pride. “See, I told you it’d work.” Then he remembers their current predicament and he groans explosively. “We should have tried harder. Our first kisses were amazing. He would have given us _astounding_ second kisses too.”

“No,” Fili waves a hand now, his earlier bashfulness giving way to a decidedly wicked glint in his azure eyes. “There’s something even better, brother.”

“And what’s that?”

“Astounding first _fucking_.”

“Brilliant, Fili. Just _brilliant_.”

 

_finis_

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> One of those fics that is supposed to be super-short (in my mind at first), and then got a bit bigger as it evolves.


End file.
